falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Bruker:DistustingWastelander/Sandbox
Hello, fellow Nukapedians! I’m Disgusting and I’m running for the position of administrator. Introduction I started editing in early 2016, contributing with minor sporadic edits. A year later, in March of 2017, I began editing more coherently and soon joined the settlement objects project. Since then I have been editing continuously and was promoted to patroller on March 30th and Chat Moderator on July 21th. To put all cards on the table I'd like to address the fact that I have once been banned from the wiki. On April 11. 2016 I was banned for spamming blog post comments. This was simply because I was achievement hunting, and commenting on a blog post 10 times seemed very easy. Because I did not know that blog comments show up in recent edit, I went ahead and posted meaningless comments. This is something I have risen above long ago, and have no intention to ever break the rules in a reckless manner like this ever again. I was originally going to run for Content Moderator, but what the wiki really needs at the moment is more editing administrators. As Content mod I’d get access to most of the tools that admins get, with the exception of being able to ban users, one of the functions that the wiki could benefit from having some more of. Why am I running The wiki only has two admins editing on a daily basis, with some others editing from time to time. The addition of a Content Moderator does help, but the way I see it, what really is needed is more admins. Why I wish to become admin Wiki side The rights of an admin that pertain to editing are: deleting, undeleting, renaming, and protecting articles. These are all abilities that will help me in my day to day editing of the wiki. I have uploaded over 700 files to the wiki, mostly images with a good few audio files too. On several occasions, I have misspelled the file’s name and therefore been forced to ask an administrator to rename it for me. With admin rights I’d have full control over files, being able to both rename and delete them. The wiki also has a high number of poorly named files that need to be renamed, something that I am very willing to take care of. I have extensive experience in dealing with badly named images and image redirects as I am admin on another wiki in which I went over every single image, renaming and categorizing. As an admin it would also be my duty to handle edit wars as I would be given the ability to block users. With the wiki only having a handful of admins that can take care of spam articles and edit wars, some more manpower seems to be needed. I have handled a few edit wars so far, plus I have experience in dealing with troublesome users from being a chat moderator. Community side As an admin I would gain the rights of both chat mod and discussions mod. I already am a chat mod, so not a lot would change on that aspect. I would also become a leader of the community, and a person users would come to for help or advice. This is a task I feel I am ready for as I have already spoken to users that wanted advice or was simply going through a rough patch. I would also be granted discussion moderator rights. These are the tools I would use the least as I am very rarely active on /d. I will, however, help out over there if there is a great need for it as I do know how the tools work and I know the rules. Achievements My biggest achievements are with coverage of settlement objects in Fallout 4, about which I have created several articles. One of the articles that I’m proud of it the chair article, it shows that I can use the Creation Kit to obtain object IDs, as well as provide transparent images. Here are some examples of audio and image files I have added: * Quotation and audio file * Quotation and audio file * Transparent images What I do on the wiki on a daily basis is mostly minor edits that all contribute to the overall quality of the wiki. I also hang around the recent edits log very often, patrolling new edits. I have also figured out how to set up and use a bot, so I do have the means to do that kind of work if needed. Fo4 stingwing transparent.png Fo4-radgull-transparent Fo4-reclamation-chair.png Fo4NW owerflowing trashcan.png Fo4-wooden-cabinet2 Fo4-Small-power-station Fo4-Gunner-private Votes Yes No Neutral Comments